Unbelievable girl
by Onizuka.ryu
Summary: Naruto . gadis cantik yang memiliki daya tarik tinggi yang terkesan polos dan kekanak-kanakan ternyata adalah... Newbie. Don't Forget To Read and Review. HAPPY ENJOY Smartnaru . femnaru . half-yaminaru .
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer ©

Pair: Naru x ...

Genre: Action, Humor, Drama, Crime, Romance, menyakiti

"Onizuka" berbicara.

[Onizuka] berbicara ditelepon.

'Onizuka' berbicara Didalam hati.

 _"Onizuka" flashback._

SELAMAT MEMBACA

============ (^ _ ^) =============

~ I akan mencintaimu seperti aku gonna kehilangan Anda Saya akan terus Anda suka aku mengucapkan byeee ... ~ - click -

[Hallo]

[Saya Punya pekerjaan Yang menarik untuk review anda]

[Hmnn, oke]

[KazeCafe, 10 Menit]

[Hn, jaa]

\- Click -

"Menarik, Katanya?" Sipenerima telpon Langsung menghentikan Acara nonton tv Dan Keluar Dari apartemennya. Dia Langsung memakai mantel coklat Yang Terdapat bulu Halus dibagian kerahnya Dan MASUK kedalam mobil SUV putih miliknya Menuju KazeCafe.

Lewati Waktu

Di KazeCafe.

Sipenelpon baru Saja Duduk Saat Seseorang memanggilnya Dan Langsung Duduk didepannya.

"Maaf?" Sipenelpon mengerutkan dahinya Saat Melihat hal gadis didepannya memanggilnya DENGAN Namanya Yang Sudah dipastikan dia TIDAK Mengenal gadis dihadapannya Penyanyi.

"Hatake Kakashi ?!"

"Ya. Andari siapa ya?" Jujur sipenelpon alias kakashi bertanya-tanya siapa Perempuan cantik Yang Duduk didepannya Penyanyi.

"Naruto. Terimakasih PADA Teknologi Yang membuatku industri tahu siapa Yang offers pekerjaan Yang mungkin menarik"

'Jadi rumor ITU Adalah Fakta. Dia Memang TIDAK terlihat seperti Aset Dunia hitam melainkan Keajaiban Dunia 'kakashi menyeringai dibalik masker Yang Selalu dipakainya.

"Information seperti apa Yang Andari can be tentang saya?" Tanya kakashi penasaran DENGAN information Yang didapat naruto.

"Kapten Pasukan KHUSUS ANBU DENGAN codename INU, serbi Kanan Jendral Pasukan meliter AD, IQ 180, pembunur berdarah Dingin DENGAN Alasan melindungi gatra Dan BERBAGAI Info lainnya termasuk Suka membaca buku porno meski didepan Sales manager" gadis ITU alias naruto mengatakan Semuanya DENGAN Wajah Datar Sambil meminum kopi Yang entah Kapan dipesannya.

Sedangkan kakashi Menatap naruto DENGAN tatapan TIDAK Percaya KARENA information Yang dikatakan naruto Harusnya sebagiannya Adalah rahasia TAPI Langsung digantikan DENGAN tatapan menyelidik.

'Bagaimana can dia tau bahwa aku Kapten ANBU padahal Yang tau Hanya Jendral Dan Presiden ?, Aku Harus Berhati-hati dengannya' kakashi bahkan berjanji TIDAK akan terjebak hearts pesona naruto walaupun Audah tau bahwa Cepat ATAU Lambat Janji ITU akan dilanggarnya.

"Jadi, pekerjaan menarik seperti apa Yang akan kitd bicarakan kakashi-san?"

Lamunan kakashi Langsung terhenti ketika naruto menanyakan tujuan pertemuannya Penyanyi.

"Terjadi KASUS bunuh Diri di KHS sebulan Yang Lalu TAPI TIDAK dilakukan Penyelidikan karna beberapa dewan menentang Dan menganggap Penyanyi KASUS bunuh Diri biasa KARENA asrama Tempat Kejadian terkunci Dari hearts Dan tidak ditemukan Petunjuk apapun Yang menunjukkan bahwa KASUS Penyanyi Adalah KASUS Pembunuhan melaikan KASUS Bunuh Diri, TAPI Jendral Pasukan Militer AU Shimura Danzo terlihat seperti menyenbunyikan Sesuatu DENGAN Cara menentang keras Penyelidikan LEBIH lanjut DENGAN Alasan membuang Waktu Dan Uang gatra Yang Seharusnya can be dimanfaatkan untuk review kepentingan Warga Sipil ... "kakashi menjelaskan ITU SEMUA DENGAN tatapan Yang terlihat Begitu meyakinkan.

"Jadi, kakashi-san Ingin Saya menyelidiki KASUS bunuh Diri Yang diduka Palsu Penyanyi Tanpa diketahui orangutan berbaring terutama si-Danzo Penyanyi?" Naruto memutuskan untuk review mengatakan isi Dari Penjelasan Panjang Tadi Penghasilan kena pajak dia Dan kakashi Terdiam Cukup lama.

"Benar Dan untuk review mencakup biaya Kami akan menanggung SEMUA Keperluan Andari hearts menjalankan telkom Penyanyi Dan tentu Saja DENGAN bayaran Yang menjanjikan Serta Kami akan memberikan Seluruh information Yang has Kami dapatkan" kakashi Hanya Tinggal Berharap bahwa naruto mau MENERIMA telkom Penyanyi.

"Baiklah kakashi-san. Saya MENERIMA telkom Penyanyi" naruto TIDAK akan mau menolak telkom Yang Jelas menarik Dan menguntungkan Penyanyi Begitu Saja, iya kan?

TBC

============== (^ _ ^) ==============

Akhirnya chap 1 Selesai, tunggu chap berikutnya, minna-san! ...

Saya pemula hearts HAL Penyanyi TAPI Saya Sudah lama Jadi pembaca diam Dan baru Berani buat akun Sekarang, Maaf ya! ...

~~ JANGAN LUPA MENINJAU ~~


	2. Chapter 2

Balasan REVIEW

#ajidarkangel : ma-af , niatnya biar baca agak berasa misterinya . Eh ternyata ke-misteri-an ya?.. Ha-ha-ha-haha . T_T . maaf . Terima kasih atas pujiannya aku jadi malu .hehehe

# Yoona Ramdani : Ha-ha-ha-haha kayaknya google auto translatenya aktif padahal niatnya emang dicampur dikit sama bahasa inggris tapi malah tertranslate sebagian . hehehe

Disclaimer©

Pair : Naru x ...

Genre : Action , Humor , Drama , Crime , Romance , hurt

" onizuka " berbicara.

[ onizuka ] berbicara ditelepon.

' onizuka ' berbicara didalam hati _flashback._

HAPPY READING

============(^_^)=============

Dipagi hari yang indah bahkan menurut naruto pagi ini adalah pagi yang terindah dihidupnya karena Naruto akan memulai job yang diberikan Kakashi di KHS dia menganggab job kalu ini menarik karena jika sia beehasil dia akan melihat wajah kesal Danzo nanti, ohh... Sebenarnya Naruto memiliki dendam pribadi dengan Danzo karena dulu Danzo perah berusaha menangkapnya dengan cara menjebaknya mengirimpan paket kepada bos mafia tapi Naruto selalu menggunakan sarung tangan untuk mencegah sidik jarinya tertinggal di barang yang dikirimnya itu sebabnya Naruto bersemangat menjalankan job ini dengan semangat 45.

Dulu naruto pernah sekolah di KHS pada saat umurnya 13 tahun akan tetapi dia lompat kelas dan menamatkan SMAnya hanya dengan dengan kurun waktu 1 tahun karena tidak mau terjebak di tempat yang bernama sekolah lama-lama , Naruto kurang suka sekolah karena menurutnya sekolah hanya membuang-buang waktunya tapi dia harus tetap sekolah karena tidak mau dianggap remeh karena tidak sekolahNaruto sudah yatimpiatu sejak lahir ayahnya a.k.a Namikaze Minato meninggal akibat serangan jantung saat mengetahui istrinya a.k.a Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina yaitu ibu naruto meninggal saat melahirkan anaknya a.k.a Naruto. Dia kabur dari panti asuhan pada umur 5 tahun dengan alasan tidak mau terjebak selamanya ditempat membosankan seperti itu dan berakhir tinggal dijalanan tapi yang mengherankan bagaimana bisa ia mendapatkan uang untuk menyewa apartement, membeli makan, baju, keperluan sehari-hari bahkan naruto punya cukup uang untuk bermain ke game centre sebulan sekali untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

Itulah sebabnya naruto sangat senang pagi Naruto yakin tidak akan ada yang mengenali dirinya karena pada saat Naruto sekolah di KHS dia mengecat rambutnya jadi warna merah dengan alasan STYLE bahkan Sekarang dia sudah menggunakan seragam KHS hanya saja naruto tidak menggunakan seragam wanita tapi seragam pria, kemeja putih dan jas berwarna hitam dengan lambang KHS didada kanan atas serta celana panjang kotak-kotak berwarna merah hati sepatu sket berwarna hitam juga dasi panjang yang senada dengan celananya. Rambut pirang cerahnya yang sebahu diikat sebagian ke belakang dan membiarkan poninya kesegala arah yang meninggalkan kesan berantakan, manis serta gentle meskipun naruto adalah seorang perempuan tetapi dia tidak pernah berdandan seperti wanita pada umumnya karena itu hanya membuang waktu dan uang saja tapi lain hal jika itu diperlukan demi keberhasilan tugasnya.

KHS menyiapkan asrama untuk setiap murid yang belajar disana dan hanya diperbolehkan keluar saat libur tetapi jika memiliki surat izin meninggalkan asrama sesuai dengan waktu yang sudah ditentukan. Naruto sampai di gerbang utama KHS dengan tas sekolah di tangan kirinya sisa dari barangnya akan sampai siang nanti, Naruto berjalan dengan santai menuju ruang kepala sekolah dan jangan lupakan senyum tipis yang terpatri diwajahnya yang membuat dia diperhatikan setiap orang yang dilewatinya dengan reaksi yang beragam ada yang melotot dengan mulut menganga lebar, merona hebat, menabrak dinding maupun orang yang didepannya bahkan ada yang pingsan akan tetapi Naruto tidak menyadari efek dari senyuman yang dikeluarkannya.

\- tok tok tok -

" masuk" begitu mendapat ijin naruto langsung masuk kedalam ruangan yang bertuliskan KEPALA SEKOLAH didepan pintunya.

" Jadi, anda yang bernama Naruto? " kepala sekolah a.k.a Senju Tsunade benar-benar penasaran dengan agen khusus yang akan menyelidiki kasus bunuh diri yang terjadi di sekolahnya sebulan yang lalu.

Ohh... , tentu saja Tsunade tau tentang Naruto dari Kakashi dan hanya dia saja yang mengetahui siapa Naruto yang sebenarnya dan berencana menggunakan jasanya jika mendesak TENTUNYA.

" iya , Tsunade-san "

" apa benar umurmu 17 tahun " jujur Tsunade penasaran dengan umur Naruto mengingat pekerjaan wanita yang ada dihadapannya ini.

" benar Tsunade-san "

" apa benar kau tidak memiliki nama depan, Naruto ? " Tsunade heran bagaimana bisa orang yang sidepannya tidak memiliki nama depan.

" ... "

" ... "

" ... "

" haahh terserahlah, baiklah kelas 3A adalah kelas yang akan anda tempati kelas itu kelas yang sama dengan Shion "

" Shion, tersangka bunuh diri. Saya mengerti "

Pada saat Naruto ingin keluar dari ruangan itu Tsunade memanggilnya

" ya , Tsunade-san ? " naruto heran dengan tatapan serius yang deberukan Tsunade kepadanya.

" Naruto selama kau masih disini menjalankan penyelidikanmu, kau harus mau menerima tugas yang aku berikan dan tentu saja dengan bayaran yang pantas "

' haruskah? . lebih baik menerima tugas darinya saja dari pada harus berurusan dengannya, lagi pula tidak ada ruginya aku bisa sekalian mencari informasi tentang Shion melalui tugas darinyakan? "

" baiklah, Tsunade-san. Kalau begitu saya permisi karena kelas sudah mau dimulai " naruto langsung pergi kekelas 3A.

' haahh, semoga tugas darinya tidak membosankan! '

skip time

Didepan pintu kelas 3A Naruto bertemu laki-laki dengan luka melintang dihidungnya.

" permisi, apa anda yang bernama Umino Iruka? "

" iya, ah.. Anda murid baru yang dimaksud Tsunade-sama ? "

Ohhhh... Jangan heran bila Naruto mengetahui siapa orang yang ada didepannya, Naruto bahkan sudah mengetahui seluruh informasi tentang KHS, guru-gurunnya, staf yang bekerja di KHS, murid-murid yang ada di KHS termasuk lorong bawah tanah rahasia KHS yang digunakan saat darurat dalam waktu semalam karena dia tidak mau membuang-buang waktu dan membuat pelanggannya menunggu lama.

" iya, Iruka sensei "

" nanti kalau saya panggil masuk ya? "

" baik , Iruka sensei "

" oh iya , Naruto-kun. Apa benar Naruto-kun tidak memiliki nama depan " Iruka beneran heran karena ia belum pernah bertemu dengan orang yang tidak memiliki nama depan .

" ... "

" ... "

" ... "

" b-baiklah kalau begitu tunggu disini sebentar ya, Naruto-kun ? "

Setelah itu Iruka masuk kedalam kelas terjadi keributan didalam dan Iruka pun memanggil Naruto

"Hehehe... Hajime " Naruto tertawa sebentar karena kekacauan baru akan timbul dan ia yakin akan hal itu

Naruto masuk kedalam kelas tapi keributan tadi hilang menjadi sunyi semua murid didalam kelas 3A terdiam melihat murid baru yang akan belajar di kelas 3A bersama mereka.

" Naruto-kun , perkenalkan dirimu " suara Iruka memecahkan kesunyian

" Naruto desu yoroshiku... " Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkuk sedikit tapi pada saat Naruto fokus kedepan dia merasa seperti diperhati-

" wooaahh... K-kau beneran pria? "

" tidak dia pasti wanita "

" bodoh, dia memakai seragam pria"

" mungkin dia transgender "

" kyaaa... Manis sekali "

" aku rela jadi homo kalau ukenya Naruto, rela gua rela "

-kan , benarkan apa yang Naruto rasakan tadi.

" Ehemm.. , Naruto-kun silahkan duduk disebelah Shikamaru. Shikameru silahkan angkat ta- " suara Iruka menghentikan keributan sekaligus membuatnya menyadari bahwa Shikamaru sedang tidur (bukankah sudah biasa) disaat dia dibutuhkan.

\- wuusshh... - - buk -

" itai " Shikamaru yang merasa kepalanya dilempar mengaduh kesakitan

" wuuuuu... " semua orang minus Iruka dan Narutodisalam kelas itu menyorakinya sedangjan yang disoraki hanya menghela napas lalu melihat kedepan

" K-KAU... " Shikamaru langsung terkejut melihat orang yang ada di samping Iruka.

" Woaahhh... , kita bertemu lagi ya Shika-kun " jujur saja Naruto tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan laki-laki yang ditolongnya tadi malam

 _Flashback on_

 _" arrgghhh... "_

 _" haa.. Suara siapa itu " tanpa menunggu waktu lama Naruto langsung melesat kearah sumber suara secepat kilat (hahaha.. The Flash kali yee..)_

 _Ternyata sumbersuara tadi berasal dari pinggir sungai disana ada seorang pria yang bertarung melawan sekumpulan pria yang diduga preman daerah situ_

 _" kereeennn... Ayo semangat !" Ini adalah hal yang paling keren, kapan Lagi coba nonton streetfigting live begini jadi dia memutuskan untuk duduk dipagar pembatas sambil menyemangati Naruto bahkan bertepuk tangan setiap kali ada yang tumbang._

 _" aarrgghh.. " pria yang dikeroyok oleh kumpulan preman itu menjerit lagi saat perutnta ditendang oleh salah satu preman yang bertarung dengannya._

 _" eh.! Sepertinya dia gak punya tenaga untuk bertarung lagi. Haah , apa boleh buat terpaksa turun tangan deh daripada dia mati" Naruto langsung berjalan kedalam kumpulan preman itu dan langsung menghajar mereka semua dengan semangat 45 karena sudah lama tidak bertarung jadi Naruto gak menahan diri bahkan beberapa korbannya mengalami patah tulang dan ada juya yang muntah-muntah karena Naruto memukul perut mereka sekuat tenaga._

 _Dan Shikamaru, dia hanya bisa melotot dengan mulut menganga lebar melihat pembantaian yang sedang dilakukan penolongnya terhadap preman yang bertarung dengannya tadi apalagi melihat ukuran tubuh penolongnya yang terbilang kecil dan terlihat lebih lemah darinya_

 _' g-gila , dia membantai preman-preman itu tanpa terlihat kesusahan sama sekali bahkan dia terlihat menikmatinya "_

 _" kau tidak apa-apa, kita akan ke klinik terdekat kalau kau tidak segera diobati kau tidak akan bisa menggerakkan badanmu untuk beberapa hari kedepan "_

 _" ah.., ya " Shikamaru bahkan merasa kasihan dengan preman-preman itu_

 _Flashback off_

"K-kau laki-laki? " pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Shikamaru bagaikan badai yang menerpa Naruto

" HAAHH... , apa maksudmu aku laki-laki. Mana mungkin aku berubah gender dalam waktu satu malam , RUSA !.. Aku masih seorang PE-REM-PU-AN " sungguh Naruto heran bagaimana dia bisa berubah menjadi laki-laki dalam saru malam GILA.

Dan pernyataan Naruto bagaikan kilat petir di siang hari

"HEEEEEEEE... JADI NARUTO PEREMPUAN " semua orang minus Shikamaru dan Naruto tentunya terkejut bukan main ah.

"tapi kenapa Naruto-kun memakai seragam laki-laki " Iruka tak bisa tak menanyakan keanehan Naruto ini

" tentu saja karena memakai rok itu merepotkan lagi pula aku tidak mau ada orang yang mengintip pakaian dalamku . Huump " alasan lain apa coba yang bisa Naruto berikan selain itu, langsung saja Naruto melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping

"Baiklah. Naruto silahkan duduk dan kita akan mulai belajarnya buka buku kalian halaman 36. Disitu dijelaskan bahwa hukum negara melara- " penjelasan iruka terhenti ketika seseorang membuka paksa pintu kelas yang menghasilkan debuman keras dan setiap orang yang ada didalam kelas mau tidak mau melihat kearah pintu.

" Naruto ! " sipelaku pembuka pintu langsung memanggil Naruto dan yang dipanggil..

" i-iya, ada apa ya Ibiki-san? "

" berikan file ini kepada Tsunade-sama di Suna dalam waktu 30 menit dan ini imbalannya " tanpa buang waktu Ibiki a.k.a Morino Ibiki sipelaku pembuka pintu menyampaikan maksudnya dan memberikan map merah dan amplob coklat berisi uang imbalan kepada Naruto tanpa mengindahkan suasana canggung disekitarnya.

" D-DIA LANGSUNG MEMANFAATKAN AKU bahkan dihari pertama KUUSSOOO "

tapi apa mau dibilang Naruto terlanjur mengiyakan syarat dari Tsunade. Naruto mengambil sarung tangan putih yang selalu dibawanya mengingat Naruto memiliki pekerjaan sebagai kurir expres yang sebagian besar barang yang dibawanya milik dunia hitam itulah kenapa Naruto selalu memakai sarung tangan setiap kali mengantar barang karena ia tidak ingin ikut terseret dengan barang kirimannya.

" Ibiki-san dimana lokasinya ? "

" Suna Academy ruang kepala sekolah lantai 3 sayap kanan , ingat waktumu hanya 30 menut sebelum rapat dimulai " Ibiki benar-benar berharap orang pilihan Tsunade berhasil sampai tepat waktu

\- sreeekk -

Jendela kelas terbuka dibawah jendela terdapat pohon yang membantu Naruto turun. Saat tangan kiri Naruto memegang daun jendela dan kakinya sudah ada di daun jendela siap terjun kebawah, jangan heran karena kelas Naruto berada dilantai 3 saya ulangi LANTAI 3 . Naruto berhenti dan melihat kearah Shikamaru

" Shika , tolong jaga tasku ya! " setelah mengatakan itu Naruto langsung lompat kebawah dan berpegangan pada dahan pohon, sedikit berayun dan mendarat dengan sempurna lalu berlari menuju mobil ferrari hitam yang sudah dimodifikasi menjadi mobil balap atau lebih tepatnya mobil siap tempur mengingat Naruto juga menambahkan senjata tersembunyi di mobilnya.

Di Kelas 3A.

" d-dia b-be-benaran l-lompat D-DARI LANTAI 3 , YANG BENAR SAJA " iruka menjerit frustasi murid baru dikelasnya melompat dari lantai 3 tapi untung saja Naruto selamat.

Sekarang semua mata melihat kearah Shikamaru aeperti meminta penjelasan

" APA , KALIAN KIRA AKU SUDAH LAMA MENGENALNYA yang benar saja aku bahkan baru bertemu dengannya tadi malam karena dia menolongku dari amukan preman karena aku memukul salah satu dari mereka saat dalam perjalanan kembali keasrama " yang benar saja mereka bahkan baru bertemu tadi malam tapi sudah ditatap minta penjelasan seperti polisi menatap pelaku kejahatan saja

' haah... , ini pasti akan sangat-sangat merepotkan ' kata Shikamaru miris di dalam hati

TBC

==============(^_^)==============

Akhirnya chap 1 selesai, tunggu chap berikutnya, minna-san!...

Saya newbie dalam hal ini tapi saya sudah lama jadi silent reader dan baru berani buat akun sekarang, maaf ya!...

~~ DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ~~


	3. Chapter 3

Balasan REVIEW

# Nesia Dirgantara : keren! ( _ ) nyahahahahahah... Iya kah?.

# Nina : masa lalu Naru memang sedih tapi lebih sedih lagi orang yang cari masalah sama Naru apa lagi orang yang suka sama Naru. Huohohoho... (^0^)

# Ayuki Hikari : HONTO NI ARIGATO . oke semangat. \\('-')/

Disclaimer © Mr. MK

Pair : Naru x ...

Genre : Action , Humor , Drama , Crime , Romance , hurt

" onizuka " berbicara.

[ onizuka ] berbicara ditelepon.

' onizuka ' berbicara didalam hati

 _flashback._

HAPPY READING

============(^_^)=============

" jadi, jika y=5. Maka hasil dari 3y+7-5y = -3 dan jika y=7 hasilnya adal- "

" kyaaaaa... "

" ada apa, Yamanaka-san? "

" a-ada tangan dijendela yang itu Kurenai-sensei! " sambil menunjuk kejendela didekat meja guru.

Sontak seluruh orang dikelas melihat kearah yang ditujuk Yamanaka a.k.a Yamanaka Ino dan melihat Naruto lompat dari luar lalu duduk di tepi jendela sambil menunduk dan memegang minuman kaleng.

" haah.. Itu tadi benar-benar payah, misi gampang kayak gitu kenapa harus aku sih yang disuruh. Kenapa gak di-scane aja di komputer terus dikirim ke Tsunade-san itukan lebih gampang, payah dasar payah. haah" mengeluh, cuman itu yang bisa Naruto lakukan setelah dapat misi membosankan begitu.

" Naruto sialan, kenapa kau harus masuk dari jendela sih. Kau mau jantungku copot karna kaget , HAA? " bukan cuma Ino yang mau bilang gitu tapi karena liat aura coughseramcough dari kurenai-sensei jadi mereka kicep sedangkan Ino langsung diam membatu (khakhakaha. kayak malin kumbang. khakhakha )

' si-sial aku lupa ada kurenai-sensei, mati aku pasti kena hukum deh! Moga-moga aja gak berat-berat amat. Sialan lu Naruto! ' ino nyesel banget teriak-teriak tadi beneran deh, suer.

" eh. Ah. Gomen hontni gomenasai. Kalau lewat tangga pasti lama jadi aku lewat sini. Hehehe... " Naruto nyengir gak jelas sambil garuk" pipi pakek telunjuknya.

" Na-ru-to "

" i-iya kurenai-sensei? " ' yare ~ yare. Dame da! ' berjalan ke arah Kurenai.

" jawab sumua pertanyaan yang ada dilembar uji coba esai ini sampai pulang sekolah dan antar keruang guru " setelah mengatakan hukuman Naruto karena masuk lewat jendela (karena Ibiki sudah bilang kenapa Naruto pergi. ^_^ ) kurenai-sensei langsung keluar kelas sebab~ bel istirahat udah bunyi waktu Ino teriak tadi.

" Shika, liat. Bagus tidak? " tidak ada yang liat Naruto bawak benda kayak gitu tadi.

" Ah! (Blushh) u-untuk a-apa telinga kucing itu? " Shikamaru gak pernah tau kalau orang yang udah pasti jago pukul macam Naruto suka sama benda begituan tapi jujur Naruto beneran manis pas pakek itu bukan cuman Shikamaru aja kok yang mikir gitu, liat aja semua yang ada dikelas pada tediem men~.

' ka-kawai na~ ' (minna gambaru ) Cewek : karena pakai baju cowok jadi lupa kalau Naruto perempuan. Cowok : ya tentu aja, secara Naruto perempuan walau pakai baju cowok

" gak tau -sambil angkat bahu kiri trus masukin tuh benda ke tas- ke kantin yuk, laper ni! " belom juga dijawab sama Shikamaru udah ditarik aja tangannya sama Naruto.

Skip time

.Di Kantin.

" Gak ngeri apa, lompat dari lantai 3 tadi. Nar? " -sluurph- (jangan salah sangka dulu! Itu suara Shikamaru sedot susu kotak, men~).

" nggak tuh " -geleng kepala-

" kenapa pindah sekolah? Inikan udah pertengahan semester! Apa ada di sekolah lamamu Naruto? " entah kenapa Shikamaru yakin ada alasan khusus sampai Naruto mau pindah sekolah di pertengahan semester gini!.

" sebenarnya aku pindah sekolah untuk nyari temenku Shion. Apa kau kenal Shika? " . ' sekalian aja korek info darinya. Apa salahnya sih! '

" maksudmu Shion yang sering disebut Miko itu ya? " . ' apa dia gak tau kalau Shion itu udah... '

" IYA!. Jadi kau kenal ya Shika? "

" g-gini ya Naruto. Sebenarnya Shion itu udah mati bunuh diri sekitar sebulan yang lalu " suer deh. Shika gak niat ngasi tau berita ini sama Naruto, tapi mau gimana lagi kalau Naruto bilang Shion itu temennya.

" jangan becanda deh Shika. Gak lu-cu tau! "

" aku gak lagi becanda Naruto. Yang bener aja aku becanda tentang orang mati!. " . ' kasian juga sih. Dia bela-belain pindah di pertengahan semester cuman untuk nyari Shion temennya. Eh, taunya temennya mati bunuh diri ' . " haaah.. "

" gini ya Naruto. Sebulan yang lalu Shion ditemukan meninggal didalam kamar diasrama. Siangnya setelah pulang sekolah ada 3 orang temennya yang berniat untuk ngunjungi Shion karna dia gak masuk sekolah tapi gak ada yang jawab dari dalam jadi mereka teriak didepan pintu kamarnya karna ngerasa diacuhkan jadi mereka coba nelpon tapi gak dijawab dan suara ringtone hp nya Shion terdengar dari dalam kamarnya. Mereka cemas dan manggil satpam asrama untuk buka pintu kamarnya Shion pakek kunci cadangan. Saat itu lah ketahuan bahwa Shion mati bunuh diri karna keracunan obat " panjangx lebar Shikamaru cerita tentang kejadian penemuan mayat Shion.

" tapi dari mana kau tau Shika kalau Shion keracunan obat. Shion yang aku tau gak mungkin bunuh diri karna dia bukan orang yang pesimis atau cepat putus asa " raut wajah Naruto dibuat secemas dan setidak percaya mungkin agar Shikamaru percaya bahwa Naruto menyangkal tentang kematian Shion.

" karna bayak obat berserakan di lantai kamar nya dan aku gak sengaja dengar waktu petugas forensik (bener gak ya tulisannya?) bilang ke polisi kalau obat itu di campur dengan narkoba " satu kata HOROR cuman itu yang Shikamaru liat dari wajah Naruto.

' woaah. Dia tau informasi yang di rahasiakan itu tapi dengan mudah membeberkannya padaku?. kalau memang Shikamaru dengan mudah mengatakan informasi ini maka pasti banyak yang ngira Shion itu seorang pengguna kan? '

" k-kalau b-begitu pasti banyak yang bakalan salah sangka kalau Shion itu seorang pengguna. Tapi seingat ku dia bukan orang kayak gitu Shika a-aku yakin Shion pasti gak tau kalau didalam obat itu ada... " Naruto sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya agar naruto erkesan dramastis.

" sebenarnya gak ada yang tau soal kandungan obatnya karna ini memang dirasiakan atas keinginan orang tua Shion " sebenarnya entah kenapa Shikamaru ngerasa bahwa Naruto sebenarnya nutupin sesuatu tapi karna dia pun belum lama kenal sama Naruto jadi Shikamaru gak berani nanya sama Naruto soal itu.

" jadi sia-sia aja dong aku pindah kesini kalu sebenarnya Shion itu sekarang u-udah m-me-ning-gal "

" haah.. Mau gimana lagi Nar. Udah terlanjur " . ' haah.. Mendokuse na~ '

Skip time

Malam hari di kamar Naruto.

" aku yakin paati ada sesuatu yang diketahui Shion sampai dia harus dibunuh. Tapi apa?. Coba aku liat kamarnya aja dulu "

Skip time

Dikamar Shion.

Naruto udah berusaha nyari apa pun itu yang penting lai dari bawah kasur, kamar mandi, meja belajar, lemari bahkan dibawah nakas di samping tempat tidunya pun enggak ad-

" pil?. Apa mungkin ini pil yang tadi dibilang Shikamaru ya?. "

Naruto memasukkan pil yang ditemukannya ke dalam kantung pelastik kecil dan mulai mencari benda lain yang bisa dijadikan titik terang dari kasus yang diberikan kepada nya.

" apa ini? "

Naruto menemukan lubang di tembok dibalik bingkai foto Shion seperti lubang bekas benda bulat yang tertancap mungkin memang sengaja di letakkan foto di situ untuk menutupi lubangnya tapi yang terasa aneh adalah bekas bingkai foto yang di dinding lebarnya berbeda dengan bingkai foto yang di pajang dan di dalam lubang itu ada kertas kecil yang bertuliskan 6115D4E2065 .

" apa ini?. Tapi yang pasti ini sangat penting hingga di simpan di tempat seperti ini. Mana mungkin polisi menemukan ini. Ternyata Shion itu orang yang cukup pintar dalam hal menyembunyikan sesuatu. Hahahaha... Ups. Jangan tertawa terlalu keras bodoh nanti ketauan. Tapi apa ini?. Kalau benar Shion bisa sepandai ini menyembunyikan petunjuk sepenting ini bukan gak mungki kalau dia nyimpan sisa bukti di... "

' aku coba cek besok tapi yang penting sekarang itu ya TIDUR!. Ngantuk amat dah gua '

Skip time

Paginya di kelas.

\- srek - suara pintu kelas terbuka.

" selamat pagi anak-anak! "

" selamat pagi juga Iruka sensei! "

" hari ini kita akan belajar tentang sejarah hancurnya Hiroshima pada sa.. "

\- wuushh - . - bughk - . - ittai -

Nah itu tadi suara penghapus dan spidol terbang dan mendarat di atas kepala orang ( nyahahahaha... Rasain lo! ) tapi bisa sama gitu bilang sakitnya?.

" SHIKAMARU , NARUTO. KALIAN MASIH TIDUR YANG BENAR SAJA! kalau Shikamaru tidur sudah biasa tapi kau Naruto! Mau jadi Shikamaru 2 ya! " Iruka gagal paham gimana bisa penyakit malas Shikamaru bisa menular ke Naruto hanya dalam jangka waktu 1 hari.

" Nandesuka, Iruka sensei? " bahkan mereka bisa samaan gitu nanyanya. Bukan cuma pertanyaannya aja yang yang sama tapi muka malasnya juga sama. Murid yang lain cuma bisa sweetdrop dengernya.

" jelaskan bagaimana kehancuran Hiroshima? "

" Hiroshima hancur saat perang karena terkena bom atom oleh.. " lagi-lagi Naruto dan Shikamaru berkata bersamaan tapi penjelasan mereka terhenti oleh suara debuman keras akibat pintu kelas di buka paksa oleh Ibiki.

" NARUTO!... " begitu pintu dibuka Ibiki langsung memanggil (teriak sih sebenernya) Naruto.

" g-gua merasa kayak deja vu. Iyakan Shika? "

" ah! U-umn "

TBC

==============(^_^)==============

Akhirnya chap 3 selesai, maaf lama. Soalnya paket internetnya habis dan belum gajian ja-jadi... Ha-ha-haha g-gomen ne~. tunggu chap berikutnya, minna-san!...

Saya newbie dalam hal ini tapi saya sudah lama jadi silent reader dan baru berani buat akun sekarang, maaf ya!...

~~ DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ~~


End file.
